The Joker's Daughter
by Predatorluv07
Summary: Just as the title implies. Joker had a kid but she was taken away and rehomed after she was cleared from the hospital and you won't believe who adopts the new born. R&R please
1. Birth

Chapter 1: Birth

October 31, 1994 Gotham City in an abandon toy factory, the cries of a woman in pain could be heard, if you dared to venture to that part of the city.

"AHHHHH!" the woman screams as she goes through intense labor pain. The woman is about 5'7", with medium build, she wears a full body black and red suit with a matching jester hat; her face was painted so she had a white face with black lips and eyes. A man stood beside her and rubbed her swollen stomach.

"That's it Harley girl you're doing great" the man said to comfort her. The man had on a purple suit, had green hair, and had on clown make up. He and his partner were expecting their first child and were determined not to be found by the Batman.

"It hurts. How much longer is it going to take?" Harley asked trying to bring her daughter into the world.

"Any moment my dear; let's get you into something more comfortable for our daughter's birth" he said and Harley agreed.

Hours after Harley changed, she felt her water break.

"Ooh god. Could you kick any harder?" she asked to her baby, whom was on its way out.

"It's time" the father said then Harley felt something pushing against vaginal cavity.

"Argh… all right time to bring our daughter into the world" Harley rasped as she began to push, hard.

"That's it Harley girl almost there. Just a few more pushes" her partner said and she gave one last, hard push followed by small cries.

Harley looked down to see a beautiful baby girl in her father's arms.

"You did great Harley look at our lovely daughter" he said.

"She's perfect. What should we name her?" Harley asked.

"I was thinking Joanna. What do you think?" he asked.

"That's a perfect name… a mix between my middle name Hanna and yours Joker" she said as Joker handed their child to her.

"Our little Joanna you will be just like your parents… hah, hah, hah" Joker said while he looked at his daughter.


	2. Taken

Chapter 2: Taken

But their joy was not to last, just five days later Joker and Harley were being chased by the police after an armed robbery at a jewelry store, but the worst thing was they had their daughter with them.

"We have to get out of here!" Harley yelled, clutching her baby in one arm and a gun in the other.

"I know sweets we'll shake the cops one way or another" Joker reassured.

"PULL OVER!" a policeman shouted over the blaring sirens only to get his tires blown out by Harley.

"So long suckers!" she shouted when they were no longer being followed; by the police that is.

Batman was following the couple's every move and found their hideout 'they think they can get away well they're wrong' he thought silently entering the old factory. He watched the couple from the shadows as they went into another room but he was curious to what Harley had in her arms 'that isn't anything from the store' he thought and he swore he saw the bundle move. Batman had already informed the police to the whereabouts of the Joker and Harley Quinn and they were on the way. As he approached the room they were in he heard them arguing but it was quiet, like they didn't want anyone to hear, or didn't want to wake something.

"I told you we shouldn't have brought her with us" Harley whispered.

"I didn't expect the cops to show so quickly" Joker argued.

"Well what's done is done but from now on she'll be staying here, no way she's ready she maybe our…" she started only to be shushed by Joker.

"Shush… we're being watched" he said.

"All right Batman you can come down now" Joker laughed. Batman jumped down from the beam he was on and landed right in front of them.

"So you knew I was here" he said.

"Of course I'm more vigilant than in our last encounters" he smirked.

"And why is that?" Batman asked.

"That's none of your business" Harley answered in an angry, but quiet tone.

"But it is my business to protect the innocent and I saw something in your arms Harley and it wasn't jewels" Batman said calmly.

"You will not take her away from us!" Harley screamed as Joker pulled a gun, a .46 magnum, and put it to Batman's face.

Joker didn't get a chance to fire one shot before sirens were heard.

"Looks like reinforcements have arrived" Batman said while they looked but when they turned around Batman disappeared into the shadows.

"Where'd he go?" Harley asked, but was brought down and fell unconscious.

"HARLEY! Tonight you die Batman!" Joker shouted and started shooting wildly. Batman successfully dodged every bullet and waited until the gun was empty.

"Damn" Joker muttered as Batman brought him down as well. The police came into the factory a few minutes after the shooting had stopped and arrested Joker and Harley for a list of crimes, excluding the jewelry store robbery.

"Thanks for the help Batman" one officer said.

"No problem" Batman said, with little emotion.

"So what was with all the shooting? I mean I know they have a grudge against you but that sounded like they were trying to keep you away from something" he asked. As Batman was about to answer a small cry was heard somewhere in the factory.

"What was that?" the officer asked.

"It sounded like a baby" Batman said and he went in search of the noise.

Batman was getting closer to the source of the crying and what he found surprised even him, it _was_ a baby. The five day old infant was sitting in a make-shift crib surrounded by large, fluffy blankets and stuffed animals.

"I don't believe it" he muttered under his breath 'this child can't possibly be theirs' he thought, but as he pulled the covers back he saw a little patch of green hair, he also saw that the child was a girl. He picked up the baby girl and bundled her up so she wouldn't get cold from the outside weather. Batman brought her out to the awaiting officers, who in turn gasped seeing the little girl in Batman's arms.

"NO. YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" the cops looked back to see Harley and Joker screaming and attempting to get out of their restraints and the Arkum Asylum armored car.

"Did you kidnap this kid?" the police chief asked.

"NO! She's our daughter and you're not taking her away from us!" Harley screamed. All the officers gasped and looked at each other.

"It's true chief. Look at her" Batman said holding out the baby girl, whom was sound asleep in his arms. The chief looked at the supposed daughter of the Joker and saw the patch of green hair on her head "well what do you know they had a kid. And it looks like there's going to be a new addition to the orphanage" he said, looking back at the child's parents.

"NOOOOOOO! GIVE ME MY JOANNA!" Harley screamed as the truck drove away to the asylum

"This little one is lucky and hopefully she'll never know her parents" one rookie said.

"She's not out of the woods yet rookie we need to get her to the hospital so they can see if she will have a future other than what her 'parents' wanted her to be" chief said as he took the baby from Batman and took her to the hospital.


	3. Check Out & Adoption

Chapter 3: Check Out & Adoption

Hours later, police chief Johnson arrived at the hospital with Joanna, whom was as calm as can be. Johnson didn't understand this, he figured since she was Joker's daughter she would be very whinny and that she would squirm a lot but to his surprise she was perfectly still and was as quiet as a mouse.

"Johnson, Nikolas" the nurse called and Johnson walked into the examination room.

"So what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked.

"I need you to check out this baby" he said, holding up Joanna.

"And what's wrong with her?" he asked.

"Well she wasn't born in a hospital and I want to see if she's mentally stable" Johnson said truthfully.

"Mentally stable?" the doctor asked confused.

"Yeah and she needs to be checked for infection because she was born in the old toy factory downtown" he said.

"I understand the possibility of infection but mentally stable? Were her parents crazy or something" he chuckled.

"Well… you could say that… but I'm afraid it's more serious than that" Johnson said. "Oh. So who are her parents?" he asked.

"Would you believe… the Joker and Harley Quinn" he said with a little bit of fear in his voice. The doctor then looked at him with wide eyes.

"Y-you're kidding… right?" the doctor asked, stunned at what he'd heard.

"I'm afraid not. Now I need you to see if she's suitable for adoption" Johnson said.

"Right away" the doctor said taking the baby in for examination.

About four hours had gone by since Johnson brought Joanna in to the hospital and now he was getting worried. He didn't know what was taking the doctor so long he'd had an examination similar to this just two years ago and it didn't take but 30 minutes.

"Johnson, Nikolas" the nurse finally called and he got up and ran into the nursery. When he got there he was happy to see the little baby in the doctor's arms, he gave her to a nurse, who then took her to the adoption center, and asked to speak to Johnson privately.

"So what did you find?" he asked.

"Actually, Johnson it's what I didn't find that surprised me" the doctor said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a little confused.

"Well… when I was examining her she showed no signs of trauma or infection from an outside birth, in fact she didn't even cry or squirm as I was examining her" he started.

"Ok, but I'm guessing that's not all of it" Johnson said.

"Right, I also found her to be perfectly healthy and when I scanned her brain for any mental illness I found… nothing" he hesitated.

"What do you mean you found nothing?" Johnson asked.

"I mean she has no trace of any mental problems, she as healthy and as mentally stable as any other child I've ever seen, if not healthier" he said.

"Wow, that's incredible I really hope she never knows her parents" he said as he thanked the doctor and left the hospital.

A week later a wealthy man named Bruce Wayne came to the hospital, where little Joanna was taken, to look for the extraordinary baby rescued from the abandon toy factory.

"Good afternoon Mr. Wayne, how can we help you?" one of the nurses said.

"I would like to adopt a child" he said.

"Really Mr. Wayne? That doesn't sound like you" she said.

"I know but I figured it would be good for me to have a kid around the house" he replied.

"Fair enough please follow me" the nurse said, motioning for Bruce to follow. As they walked into the nursery of the adoption center Bruce was looking into the room where all the babies were and noticed a small, green haired baby in the back of the room, he knew who it was.

"Welcome Mr. Wayne, Sarah here tells me you wish to adopt a child" the doctor said.

"That's correct" he said.

"Well right this way, we have many healthy children looking for good homes" the doctor said.

"So, tell me what you're looking for?" he asked.

"I was looking for a little girl" Bruce said.

"Well Mr. Wayne we just got a new addition a week ago" he said, bringing Bruce into the nursery to see all the crying babies.

"So, who's the newcomer?" Bruce asked.

"Little Joanna here" the doctor said picking up Joanna so Bruce could see her, "this little one was found in the old toy factory downtown" he started but was cut off.

"Yes, I read about her in the paper. Quite a remarkable story" Bruce said.

"Yes, it is and did you hear about her health?" the doctor asked.

"I heard that she had no signs of mental illness, but I don't see how that matters" Bruce said

"Well, it's actually a very big deal because her parents are the Joker and Harley Quinn" the doctor revealed.

"Wow, and she has no signs of mental illness? That's incredible" Bruce exclaimed.

"Isn't it? I would love to see this little one find a loving home" the doctor said.

"Well I think she just found it" Bruce said, proudly.

"What? Are you saying you want to adopt Joanna?" the doctor asked.

"Of course, she's perfect and I'm not sure how other people will react when they hear that her parents are the most notorious villains in the city" Bruce said, concerned.

"Well, all right then I'll get her paperwork" the doctor said, returning to his office for Joanna's papers.

That night Bruce Wayne left the hospital with his new daughter, Joanna Wayne.

"You will be nothing like your parents Joanna. I will teach you how to respect and give to others" he said to the sleeping infant.

"I'll tell you a secret Joanna, I'm Batman and your new father" he said quietly before getting into his car and driving home.

**A/N: Well what do you think it's amazing how things turn out isn't it? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. I only own Joanna**


	4. Joanna Wayne

Chapter 4: Joanna Wayne

Sixteen years later…

Joanna's POV:

As I walk down the streets of Gotham, I think about all the people who don't have what I do, a nice warm house, warm food, warm clothes, or even a place to call their own. My dad and I sponsor many of the local charities, but it's still not enough.

I work hard in school, and try to ignore the comments other students made about my hair. I am a rough and tumble tomboy, who happens to be the cheer captain. Though people make fun of me for having green hair, which I keep in a ponytail, I see no reason to change it, the only thing I did to change it was put a red streak in it. I wear a dark purple long sleeve shirt with a black tank top, with a skull on it, over my shirt. I wear dark blue jeans with a black and red belt and black combat boots. As for make-up, I don't see why other girls get so worked up about it; the only kind of make-up I wear is black lipstick, because I'm sort of like a semi-Goth

When I reached the mansion I was greeted by Alfred, our butler, at the door.

"Good evening, Mistress Joanna" he said.

"Hello Alfred, have you seen dad?" I asked.

"I believe he said that he had some business to take care of" he said, smiling. I knew what he meant by that and went to the grandfather clock, which leads to the Bat cave.

I walk down to where my dad is, seeing him at the large computer looking at villain's files.

"Dad?" I called, making him turn around.

"Joanna, I didn't hear you come in" he said. I could tell he was uneasy about something and I had a feeling as to what.

_~Flashback~_

_Three weeks earlier…_

_I had just gotten home when I heard the T.V. in the next room saying something about a jailbreak. I walked into the living room to see my dad and Alfred watching the news. _

"_Now back to Jenessa, with the news" the weather man announced. _

"_Thank you Tom, as reports show there has been a breakout at Arkum Asylum. Police have announced that most of the escapees have been returned to the asylum, but two inmates have not been accounted for, Harley Quinn and the Joker" the news woman said. _

"_Who are they?" I asked. _

"_They're two of the most notorious villains in the city" my dad said. I continued to watch the news cast. _

"_Police have speculated that the duo will be looking for something, but are still unsure as to what. If anyone has any information as to the ware bouts of these criminals please notify the authorities immediately. Do not confront them in any way. Now let's go to reporter Vicky Vale for more information" she finished. _

"_Thank you Jenessa, as you know two of the city's most notorious villains have escaped and are on the loose, I'm here with police chief Johnson; Chief Johnson what can you tell us about the thing Harley and Joker are looking for?" _

"_About as much as anyone here can tell you, I don't exactly know what they're looking for, but I do know there's going to be trouble if they find it" he said, nervously. _

"_And what do you think they're looking for?" Vicky asked. "No comment" he said, walking away "this concludes today's broadcast, now back to Jenessa in the studio" Vicky announced. _

_I knew that the police chief knew something, but what? He looked scared and worried, like a child was in danger. _

"_Joanna, I don't want you taking the bus anymore" my dad said, bringing me out of my daze. _

"_What, why?" I asked. _

"_Because, if those two come speeding down the road I don't want to put you in danger, I'm sure many parents are doing the same to protect their kids" he said, with authority. _

"_All right dad and those people's mug shots were really creepy" I said. My dad smiled a bit, but it faded quickly, no surprise to me._

_~End Flashback~_

He's been on edge ever since that news cast and very protective over me.

"Dad, what's bugging you?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to involve yourself with Joanna" he said, calmly.

"Batman stuff" I asked.

"Yes" he said, plainly.

"I understand, can I get you anything to eat, you look like you haven't eaten in days" I said.

"I would like that very much Joanna" he said, ruffling my hair. I left to get him some food, but couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something from me.

Meanwhile…

In an apartment in downtown Gotham, a police lieutenant is being attacked with no way to call for help. 'I've got to get out of here' he thought, frantically. He had just recently been promoted and now he was running for his life, he never thought that he would have to face Harley and Joker again, he should've known better.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Harley screamed, dragging the officer out of his hiding place. Harley threw him across the room, right in front of Joker.

"Now, are you ready to tell us where our daughter is?" Joker asked, pointing a .45 magnum at him, "I would suggest you tell us because Harley is not happy to see you right now" he chuckled, smoking a cigar all the while.

"I-I-I don't know… where she is now… all I know is… she was adopted a few weeks after your arrests" he said, fearful.

"Who adopted her?" Harley said, devilishly and grabbed him by his throat, cutting off his oxygen.

"I-I-I d-don't kn-know…" he choked out, slowly suffocating. "Where was she adopted?" Harley asked, tightening her grip.

"W-West… Goth-Gotham… Hospital!" he wheezed, before his neck snapped. Harley dropped the officer's lifeless corpse and looked at Joker.

"Don't worry Harley, we'll have our daughter back in our arms again" he said, "and with the information the piece of shit gave us we can find out who adopted her" she said, grinning. They left the apartment, heading for the hospital that Joanna was taken to after they were arrested.

"Our Joanna, you will be in our arms once again ha, ha, ha" Harley laughed.

**A/N: Well there you go, another chapter, tell me what you think**


	5. Kidnapped

Chapter 5: Kidnapped

_I walked through the halls of my school, it was like every other day, but something felt off to me. I felt like I was being watched, I looked out the windows constantly and saw nothing, but I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. When the bell rang for lunch, everyone headed for the cafeteria, but I was the only one who stayed in the hallway. I had the strangest feeling that it would be the safest place at the moment. 'What am I doing? I should be in the lunch room, eating' I scolded myself, but as I was heading to the cafeteria I heard a loud crash followed by screams and shouts._

"_Nobody move!" I heard a woman shout followed by students and teachers stopping in their tracks. _

"_Pl-please don't hurt us" I heard one of my friends beg. I crept to the cafeteria doors to see what was going on, only to find my friends and teachers backed into a corner with a gun pointed at them. I wanted to do something, but when I saw who the intruders were, I froze. _

_I couldn't believe it; Harley Quinn and the Joker were here at my school, terrorizing everyone. I listened in when they started asking the teachers and students questions. _

"_Now that we have your attention, we are going to ask you all some questions and you better answer truthfully if you want to live" Joker said. _

"_We are looking for a girl and we know she's here, so don't try to lie" Harley added. I sat frozen on the floor, unable to tear my eyes off of the duo. I knew I had to contact my dad somehow, but I was frozen to my place outside the lunch room._

"_Let's start with you" Joker said, pulling my friend Carrie from the floor. _

"_Do you know a girl named Joanna?" he asked with that evil smile scaring my friend. _

"_N-n-no" Carrie whimpered. I was scared as well 'oh god, they're after me!' I thought, on the verge of hyperventilating. They continued to question the others and they apparently knew that they were lying, for they held up their guns, aimed and cocked them. I couldn't sit there anymore and before I could stop myself, I was running out into the cafeteria, screaming._

"_STOP, LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and then stopped about 20 feet from them. _

"_Joanna no!" my friends yelled, only to be silenced by Harley. _

"_Joanna, there you are" Harley said, acting happy to see me. _

"_So, you don't know Joanna" Joker said, tightening his grip on Carrie's neck. She was starting to choke and I felt like I couldn't do anything about it, but I was going to stop it, no matter what._

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed, getting Joker's attention. My fists were clenched and my teeth were bared, I was ready for a fight and hopefully my dad's training will help. _

"_Now Joanna, let's not talk like that" he said, "shut up, you can't tell me what to do!" I argued, ferociously. I couldn't help but feel that they knew me, personally._

"_All right Joanna, it's time to come home" Harley said, smiling. _

"_What are you talking about? I am home" I said, putting emphasis on the word 'am'. Joker and Harley started toward me and I was still petrified, they were in front of me within seconds. Harley cupped my chin and made me look her in the eyes. _

"_Soon you will understand" she said, releasing my face._

"_Come Joanna, it's time for us to…" Joker started._

I woke with a start. The dream I had seemed so real, I ran to my bathroom and washed the sweat that had built up on my face. I focused on my reflection, for what seemed like hours, before my father came in.

"Joanna, are you all right? I heard you screaming" he asked, obviously worried.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just a bad dream is all" I said. I could tell he knew it wasn't just a nightmare, I've learned how to read his voice for emotion instead of his facial expressions.

"Joanna, from the screaming I heard I could tell that it was no ordinary nightmare" my dad said.

"You're right dad, it wasn't an ordinary dream it almost felt real" I said, walking over to the bed and sat down. My dad joined me and I told him about my dream.

The look in his eyes told me he was surprised, even I was surprised that I had a dream with Harley and the Joker, who I've never met, in it.

"You had a dream with two of the most notorious villains in Gotham in it?" he said, trying to hide his shock.

"Yes, even I was shocked" I said. What made me feel uneasy about the nightmare was the fact that Joker had the same hair color as me and I had a feeling that it wasn't hair dye.

"Well it's best not to let dreams linger, especially since your annual concert to the poor is coming up" Alfred said, breaking the silence. It was true; I did have an annual concert for the poor to lift their spirits. It first started when I was ten; I was just playing in the park sandbox when I started to hum and then sing many of the parents and children heard me and said I should consider becoming a singer. My father was greeted by the leader of city events and offered me a job, my dad thought it would be good for the people and me. He was right; I enjoyed preforming and the people enjoyed my voice so my concerts became an annual event to raise money for the poor.

Two days later…

It was the day of my concert, almost everyone in the city showed up to hear me sing. As I listened to my dad's announcement I began to pray that two people wouldn't show up and ruin the show.

"And without further ado the young woman, who proudly call daughter, Joanna Wayne" my father announced. As I stepped onto the stage, I let all negative thoughts fade away and made myself remember why I was here. The people cheered for me as I took my place at the microphone and began to sing.

_Embrace the silence_

'_Cause there's nothing that can change the way I feel_

_Taken all that you wanted_

_Now there's nothing that can change the way I feel_

_Hold on, little girl_

_The end is soon to come_

_Sick of it all, sick of it all_

_We will not follow_

_Sick of it all, sick of it all_

_They don't understand how_

_Sick we are, sick we are_

_Of this bottomless pit of lies_

_Behind closed eyes_

_Oceans between us_

_And there's nothing that can change the way I feel_

_I can still taste the poison _

_Of every thought, every breath I wasted here_

_Hold on, little girl_

_The end is soon to come_

As I finished the second verse I felt as if someone was watching me, well besides my audience. I finished my first song and waited for the audience to settle down before my next song. I calmed myself again and began my next song.

_Close your eyes_

_Little girl_

_You're a princess now_

_You own this world_

_Twirling in _

_Your twirly dress_

_You're the loveliest_

_Far above the rest_

_You build your castles in the sky_

_Stars reflecting off your eyes_

_Angels sing on silver clouds_

_No one cries screams or shouts_

_Oh, set apart this dream_

_Oh, set apart this dream for me_

_Set apart this dream for me_

_Close your eyes_

_Pretty girl_

'_Cause it's easier_

_When you brace yourself_

_Set your thoughts_

_On a world far off_

_Where we only cry from joy_

_Oh, set apart this dream_

_Oh, set apart this dream for me_

_Set apart this dream for me_

_Oh, lovely and beautiful_

_Precious and priceless_

_You're so much more than you know_

_Heart of the purest gold_

_Pure clean and white as snow_

_Clothed in such splendor_

_Oh, what a beauty for me_

_Set apart this dream_

_Set apart this dream_

_Oh, set apart this dream_

_(Set apart this dream)_

_Oh, set apart this dream for me_

_(Set apart this dream)_

_Set apart this dream_

_For me_

Half an hour later…

Finishing my fourth song I announced it was time for a break.

"Is everyone having a good time?" I said, listening to the wild cheers, "well I'm glad to hear that. We'll be taking a short break, but don't worry we'll be back with more" I announced, before leaving the stage.

Unknown to Joanna, two figures watched her every move throughout the concert.

"When will we strike?" Harley asked.

"After her next song, I want to hear one more before we bring her home" Joker said. The two sat and watched Joanna return to the stage and begin her next song.

I stepped back on stage, I still had that feeling of being watched, but I shook it off, ready to please the crowd below.

"Are you ready to rock?!" I shout into the microphone.

"YEAH!" the crowd responded. I turned on my headset and began again.

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_(Fallin' off the edge today)_

_I am just a man _

_Not superhuman_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_(Fallin' from my faith today)_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero_

_(Save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero'll save me _

_(Just in time)_

_I gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today_

_(My voice will be heard today)_

_I gotta make a stand _

_But I am just a man_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_(My voice will be heard today)_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_(And we're not ready to die)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe_

_I've got a hero_

_(I've got a hero) _

_Livin' in me_

_I'm gonna fight for what right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills us tonight_

_(We'll be ready to die_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life _

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

I didn't get a chance to finish the last note before an explosion went off in the crowd.

"Ha, ha, ha, now it's time to really get this party goin'" I heard a woman say through the dispersing crowd. The stage was covered with smoke now and I couldn't see where the stairs were.

"Dad, where are you?!" I called, running the stage doors only to run smack into something. When I looked up I wanted to scream, standing right in front of me was the Joker.

"There you are" he said, grabbing my arm and lifting me up to feet. I tried to get away, but he held me tight.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shout, on the verge of tears, suddenly my dad appears.

"Put her down Joker" he said calmly, but I knew he was afraid for me. Before Joker could answer, a helicopter with a weird paintjob appeared above us.

"No, I think I'll take her with me" Joker said, dragging me toward the copter. I struggled to no avail; he was too strong for me.

"DAD, HELP ME!" I plead. Joker gave me a strange look; like he was surprised I was calling for my dad.

"JOANNA, I'M COMING!" my dad yelled. My dad was running toward us, but it was too late, I was tossed into the copter and Joker ordered the driver to take off, we were in the air in a matter of seconds. I heard my dad calling my name before the door was slammed shut. I felt someone come up behind me and put a rag over my mouth, I struggled at first then began to feel drowsy, and I passed out minutes later.

I woke up in, what looked like, the old toy factory in downtown Gotham. I was on a makeshift bed made of blankets and stuffed animals 'ok, why would they make me a bed?' I thought in wonder. I got up from the bed, still a little groggy from the knockout drug, and headed for the door only to be stopped mid-way by a chain. I looked to see that I was chained to steel support beam that was bolted to the floor. 'A chain? Man they really don't want me going anywhere' I thought, releasing the chain and letting it drop to the floor. Suddenly, the doors to the room opened revealing my captors, Harley Quinn and the Joker.

"Oh good, you're awake" Harley smiled; I just gave her an evil glare. When they approached me, I backed away but stopped when they placed a tray of food in front of me. Even though I was hungry, I just wanted answers.

"Why?" I asked.

"We thought you'd be hun…" Harley started only to have me cut her off.

"No, I meant why did you kidnap me?" I asked calmly. They gave me a look of confusion before answering.

"You mean you really don't know?" Harley asked, almost disappointed.

"Well I guess now's the time to tell you…" she started.

"Tell me what?" I asked, strangely afraid of the answer. She walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile.

"That you're our daughter" she said, happily. I gave them a look of shock and out of nowhere, I fainted.

**Songs used:**

**Sick- Evanescence**

**Set Apart This Dream- Flyleaf**

**Hero- Skillet **


	6. Meeting Raven

Chapter 6: Meeting Raven

I woke up a few hours later with a wet washcloth on my head. I had no idea of how it got there, but I didn't really want to know.

"Oh man, what happened" I said aloud, thinking it was just another bad dream.

"You passed out my dear, but you're all right now" a woman said, I jumped up and scanned the area for the source and found Harley kneeling next to me. I backed away and gave her a death glare.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I shout, throwing the rag at her. Harley grabbed it and gave me a disappointed look.

"Poor dear, you will get used to this. With your return we can be a family again" she smiled and tried to cup my face, but I made sure she didn't come close to me.

"You are NOT my mother!" I screamed, I wasn't going to believe that these psychos were my parents, at least not until there was a blood test to prove it.

"How's our little Joanna?" Joker asked, walking into the room, he had the same cocky attitude he had when they kidnapped me and it made me want to beat the crap out of him.

"She's fine, but she won't let me get close" Harley said, looking back at me.

"I guess we'll have to work on that" Joker snickered.

It's been a day and I have been fighting, but I took it a little too far when Harley brought me my breakfast. When she set the tray down, she asked if I was comfortable and I said she was a psychotic bitch. Her eyes widened in shock and she came up and slapped me and I was knocked unconscious, again.

I woke at around three and looked up to see Joker and Harley standing there with a rather angry look on their faces.

"Now that you're awake, we're going to have a talk about what you said to your mother" Joker said, walking up to me, I tried to back away, but he pulled on the chain and forced me to come to him.

"Now tell me why you said that to your mother" he asked, while holding my wrists together.

"Because that's what she is, both of you are as a matter of fact" I said, emotionless.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this Joanna, I ready hoped it wouldn't" he sighed. He told Harley to go get something, but I didn't know what it was until I saw it, it was a collar.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked, fearful.

"Until you learn to obey us you'll be wearing this, it's a powerful shock collar we designed to extract information out of our enemies" he said, coming closer to me. I instinctively threw my hands out in front of me.

"No, please no, I'm sorry" I pleaded, feeling disgusted myself for apologizing to them, but it was useless, he grabbed me and snapped the collar around my neck in the blink of an eye.

Another day passed with no sign of escape anywhere 'dad, where are you?' I thought, miserably. The collar around my neck was only adding to my discomfort, I've been shocked twice since it was put on for 'bad behavior'. I thought no one would come to my rescue when I noticed a shadow lurking in the rafters, at first I thought it was my father, but then I realized it had a more feminine shape to it. In that same moment, Joker and Harley walked in.

"Good morning Joanna, sleep well?" Harley asked, I simply nodded, not wanting to get shocked again.

Harley and Joker were constantly checking up on me and making sure I was behaving myself. I hated the way I was being treated, but I couldn't really do anything about it. On the other hand, I was given food, water, and a place to sleep, Harley even fixes my hair in the morning and even though I don't like her being near me, I let her so I won't get shocked.

"That's my girl" Harley said, happily, I just rolled my eyes and looked away.

It's about eleven at night and I started to get drowsy so I decided to go to sleep. I heard Harley come in and I looked up to see her smiling, like always.

"I see you're getting ready for bed" she said, I nodded.

"Well I've come to take your collar off, since you've been a good girl" she said, obviously thrilled. I was confused, but wouldn't protest as long as it meant the stupid collar would come off. She came up to me and took the collar off; I didn't try to fight her off. Once the collar was off, I turned my neck until it popped.

"Thank you" I whispered, acting like I was submitting.

"You're welcome sweetie, better get some sleep tomorrow is a big day for you" she said, exiting the room. I was curious, but didn't question it; they always had a surprise for me. I laid my head down on the pillow and let sleep take me over and send me into a world of dreams.

_~Dream~_

"_Joanna…" I heard someone whisper. _

"_Hello is anyone there?" I asked, walking through a lush forest. _

"_Over here Joanna" the voice said again and I followed it to a beautiful pond, but I only noticed the woman at the time. She was wearing a two piece black suit with her stomach exposed, her hair was short, black, and spiked forward, and she also wore black combat boots. She looked very dominating look, but I could feel she was friendly. _

"_Hello Joanna, it's nice to finally meet you" she said, nodding her head to me. _

"_Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked calmly. _

"_My name is Raven and I've been watching you for a while now" she said, I gave her a surprised look, but I wanted to know why she was watching me._

"_Why?" I asked. _

"_Because I would like to make you a part of my team" she said, happily. She wanted me to become a part of her team? What's so special about me? I had to ask her, but apparently she could sense my feelings. _

"_Yes, I want you to become a part of my team and I've chosen you because you're different, you're more like Bruce Wayne than your parents" she said. _

"_You mean… Joker and Harley __**are **__my parents and I was adopted" I said on the verge of tears. _

"_I'm afraid so, but Bruce adopted you so you could have a real future and not the one your parents had planned for you" she said, placing a hand on my shoulder._

"_I'm happy he adopted me and gave me a real future, but why isn't he here to save me? He knows Gotham like the back of his hand" I asked. _

"_Because he's in the hospital, Joanna" she said, sadly. _

"_What? How did that happen?" I asked, shocked. _

"_The gas that covered the stage was toxic to everyone except those who carried Joker and Harley's DNA" Raven explained, "so you were protected, but everyone else was rushed to the hospital where they were diagnosed with internal bleeding, but don't worry everyone is going to make a full recovery" she said. _

"_That's a relief" I sighed. _

"_So what do you say? Would you like to become a member of my team?" Raven asked, smiling. How could I possibly say no? She was offering my freedom from Harley and Joker and I would be able to go home. _

"_Yes, I would love to become a member of your team" I said, excitedly, "What do I have to do?" I asked. Raven smiled again and walked up to me. _

"_All you have to do is sing for me and if I like it you'll be the newest member of my team" she said. I thought about what to sing, since I was a very good singer I wouldn't have a problem singing for her. I remembered the first song I ever sang in front of an audience and began singing._

_Earth, wind, fire, and air_

_We may look bad, but we don't care_

_We ride the wind, we feel the fire_

_To love the Earth is our one desire_

_Love the Earth it's only fair_

_It's one big that we must share_

_We love the Earth with all our fire_

_It's in our souls _

_Our one desire_

_Earth, wind, fire, and air_

_We may look bad, but we don't care_

_We ride the wind, we feel the fire_

_To love the Earth is our one desire_

_Nature is a precious gift_

_It will make your spirit lift_

_Love the Earth with all your fire_

_It's in your soul _

_Your one desire_

_Earth, wind, fire, and air_

_We may look bad, but we don't care_

_We ride the wind, we feel the fire_

_To love the Earth is our one desire_

_To love the Earth is our one desire_

_I finished and was applauded by Raven. _

"_Very good, you are an excellent singer. I'm proud to call you the newest member of the Nightmare Sisters" she said, embracing me. _

"_I'm glad you liked it, I'm a performer you know, I sing for the poor and less fortunate" I said with enthusiasm. Raven held both of my shoulders to keep me still._

"_Joanna, I'm actually watching you sleep now, in the factory" she said. _

"_what? How? I didn't see you anywhere" I said, slightly confused. "I'm in the rafters and I'm telepathic, that's why I can enter your dreams" she said. I knew I saw something before I went to sleep, but I didn't know what to make of it. Now I can go home and tell my… adoptive father and finally be free of Harley and Joker. _

"_Now it's time for you to wake up so I have to go, but don't worry, I'll be watching over you" she said, giving me a farewell hug and disappearing._

_~End Dream~_

I woke up to Harley shaking my shoulder, I groaned and sat up.

"Good morning Joanna" Harley squealed, almost hugging me to death. She finally let go of me when Joker walked in and chuckled.

"Harley, dear you're killing our daughter" he laughed.

"Oh, sorry honey, I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked, I just shook my head 'no'. Joker then walked up to me and ruffled my hair; I hated it, but allowed him to do it so I wouldn't get 'punished'.

While Harley and Joker were talking I looked up and looked for Raven. After a two minute scan I spotted her in the rafters at the far corner of the room. I saw that she shook her head and I looked back at Harley and Joker, who were still talking.

"All right Joanna today we're going to show you how to shoot your enemies" Joker said handing me a bow and arrow. 'They're giving me a weapon, what are they crazy? Wait, I withdraw the question' I thought. What they didn't know was that I was a master with a bow and arrow; I could hit a bull's-eye from 100 meters I _taught_ archery at my high school and I managed to get a full scholarship for college for my archery skills.

"Why?" I asked, trying to look clueless.

"You're our daughter so you need to be like us" Joker said, cupping my chin.

"I will never be like you" I whispered. I didn't yell because I knew they would 'punish' me in some way.

"Joanna, don't speak like that, you just need some new make-up and a different point of view" Harley sighed.

"No, no I don't need new make-up I'm happy with what I have" I pleaded, but I knew she would make me look like her and Joker combined.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle" she said, happily. I sighed in defeat and followed them to their homemade shooting range.

Harley was the first to 'show' me how to use my bow, but when she was done I decided to show off. She hit the target around the edge then handed me the bow. I clasped the bracer to my arm and took an arrow; I lined up the arrow and pulled back on the bow. When I let go of the arrow it hit the target dead center. I looked back at Harley, who had her mouth hanging wide open.

"Joanna, how did you do that?" she asked, amazed.

"Years of practice I guess" I said, emotionless.


	7. Prisoner No More

Chapter 7: Prisoner No More

After the archery 'lesson', I was returned to my 'room' to rest up. I hate being locked up, but I have to bare it just a little more. I had to be strong for Raven and for my adoptive father. I looked up at the rafters and at Raven, I see her nod her head, a silent message indicating her plan is going to take action. After a few minutes the Joker and Harley walked in to give me my dinner then left.

"_Ok Joanna, I think it's time we get you home" _Raven said, telepathically, I looked up and nodded my head in agreement.

It was a little after midnight before I was completely sure that Joker and Harley were asleep. I signaled Raven and she came down from the rafters and landed by my side elegantly. She was in tip top shape and seemed to be built for dangerous stunts like that.

"Alright Joanna, I'm going to bust a hole in the wall over there" she explained.

"Ok, I just have one question, how am I supposed to get out when I'm chained to this stupid support beam" I asked calmly. Raven walked up to me and grabbed the chain from the floor, she looked at me with a small smile.

"Promise me you won't freak out" she said, I nodded then she did something I would have never expected. She took a deep breath and exhaled fire! I mean full blown, burn your house down fire.

She must have seen my face because once the chain was cut she stood up and closed my gapping mouth.

"I forgot to tell about that didn't I" she said, teasingly, I just stared.

"Well, the reason I can do that is that I'm a dragon" she said, I snapped out of my trance at that moment, did I hear her right?

"I'm sorry, but did you just say that you were a…?" I start to ask.

"Dragon? Yes I did" Raven said, happily. She then told me that she would tell me her life story another time.

After I was free of the chain, I stood back and watched as Raven took a deep breath, aimed at the wall and released a giant fireball. It was strong enough to blast right through the three foot thick walls of the factory and it would no doubt wake Joker and Harley.

"It's time to go Joanna" Raven smiled sweetly.

"Yes, it is" I said.

We stormed out of the factory like bats out of hell. When we were almost to the gate I hear Joker and Harley screaming in anger.

"JOANNA!" they screamed in unison.

"We have to get out of here now!" I said, starting to panic. As I stared at my biological parents running toward us I didn't notice Raven grow wings, all of a sudden she grabbed me and took to the air. I didn't scream since I was used to the sensation, do to being Batman's daughter, but I wasn't expecting Raven to sprout wings.

"Wow, you have wings too!" I shouted.

"Yes, I do. I told you, I'm a dragon" she said noticing my surprised expression. She explained to me that she was gifted with the power to transform from a dragon to a human, I nodded my head in understanding, and we continued flying.

After what seemed like hours we landed in front of West Gotham Hospital.

"This is where Bruce is, Joanna, I think it's time for you to see him" Raven said. I looked back at her then at the doors to the hospital, she gave me a nod before I shot into the hospital like a bullet. I went to the front desk and asked where my father's room was and the receptionist told me, knowing who I was.

I ran down the halls, mindful of the other patients and doctors, looking for my father's room. Once I found it, I was relieved to see him sitting up, reading the newspaper. He didn't seem to notice me in the door way so I decided to surprise him.

"Dad" I said, waiting. When he looked up to see who it was, he dropped his paper and just stared. After a few minutes of silent he finally spoke up.

"Joanna… is that really you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course it's me, dad, why wouldn't it be?" I said.

He shook his head and forced all the bad thoughts away.

"Come here, Joanna" he said. I didn't hesitate and ran straight into his arms; we embraced each other for the longest time before my father cleared his throat. I looked up to meet his eyes, I knew that look. He was going to tell me something.

"Joanna, I have to tell you that…" he started.

"Joker and Harley are my parents" I finished. He looked at me with a 'how did you know?' expression.

"Joker and Harley told me" I explained, he sat back and let a single tear drop fall, I had never seen that before.

"I'm so…" he started only to have me cut him off.

"Don't you dare say that you're sorry, I'm happy you adopted me, you gave a real future to look forward to; Harley and Joker don't deserve to be parents, but you do" I lectured. He actually smiled for the first time and a very long time, we embraced each other once again, but this time we stayed like that.

After about an hour, I started to think about what happened at my concert and the fact that if Joker and Harley went to all that trouble just to get to me what else would they do? I made the decision that it would be better for me if I left for a while so it would be harder for Joker and Harley to find me and the ones I care about would be better protected from them.

"Dad?" I spoke after an hour of silence.

"Yes, Joanna?" he responded.

"Dad, I hate to have to tell you this, but I think it would be better for everyone if I left the city for a while" I said, calmly. My dad was quiet for a while before he cleared his throat.

"Are you sure, Joanna?" he asked.

"I'm sure dad, Joker and Harley will stop at nothing to get me and I can't put other people in danger" I said. He looked at me and I knew that he knew I was right, he knew that Gotham wasn't safe for me anymore and that I needed to disappear for a while.

"Well, I think that would best, but it will hurt me to see you go, so where will you go?" he said. At first I didn't know where I would go, but then I remembered Raven, she made me the newest member of her team and I was sure she would look after me.

"I can stay with my new friend, Raven, she was the one who rescued me" I told him and he looked at me and actually smiled.

"Well, I hope, wherever you go, that you are happy" he said. It was really hard for me, but I knew I had no choice.

"_Joanna, I heard what you said and you are correct I will protect you and make sure Joker and Harley will never find you again" _Raven spoke, telepathically. I told her I wanted a little more time with my father and she understood, but she told me my time would be limited because Joker and Harley were hot on our trail.


	8. Free from Maddness

**A/N: Man, it's been a while but I'm finally done with this. Sorry about the long wait but I finally got my internet fixed on my laptop. And I'd like to say I wasn't happy with my most recent reviews so I'm gonna say this once, if you don't like my story then don't read it. And if you don't like my style of writing lay off, not everyone has the same style nor do they care what proper writing is so if you have a problem with different styles of writing keep it to yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to batman, all I own is my characters and ideas. **

Chapter 8: Free from Madness

After we left the hospital, Raven and I ran into the forest. We kept running until we could not see the city anymore. Raven was a few feet ahead of me, but I was determined to keep up and get away from my biological parents. My efforts, however, were thwarted when my foot snagged a hidden tree root. I fell flat on my face. When I got to my knees, I noticed my foot was stuck. I tried to get it out, but I was interrupted when I heard an all too familiar chuckle. I turned to see both the Joker and Harley standing just ten feet away from me.

"Stay away from me!" I shout, hoping Raven would hear me.

"SILENCE!" Joker yelled at me in a deep, threatening voice, which effectively shut me up. As I sat there in shock, I didn't notice Harley until I felt my foot come loose. She was smiling at me and from the look in her eyes; she was prepared for any attack I could dish out.

"Now that we have your attention" Joker said, bringing my attention back to him.

"That was a very naughty thing you did" he continued, I opened my mouth to argue, but immediately closed it when he gave me a 'don't-you-dare-interrupt-me' look.

"As I was saying, that was very bad and you are coming home now and I promise that you will NOT be leaving again" he said with that evil smile plastered on his freaky face. However, I was not smiling.

Raven began to feel that something was very wrong and she found that she was correct when she turned around and Joanna was nowhere in sight. She came to screeching halt, kicking up dust and leaves, and turned around and headed in the opposite direction. Raven felt that Joanna was in distress and could not do anything about it.

I didn't know what to do; I was bound, gagged, and strapped in the backseat of my parents' car. I wanted so much to kick the crap out of these lunatics and live a normal life.

"Are you comfortable Joanna?" Harley asked, breaking the silence, I just looked at her showing no emotion what so ever. She took my lack of response as a yes and turned back in her seat. I just turned my head to stare out the window, hoping and praying to God that Raven was coming to save me. I don't know how long I stared because before I knew it, I was asleep.

_~Dream~_

"_Joanna!" I heard Raven's voice calling me. _

"_Raven?" I answered back. _

"_Yes, where are you? I can't find you anywhere in the forest" she said, calmly. _

"_I'm in the backseat of my parents' car, I'm tied up and gagged" I said, equally calm. I heard her say that she was coming and that I should hold on to something, but I didn't understand what she was talking about. All of a sudden my dream began to shake and crumble. Before I had chance to process what was happening, the ground beneath me fell away and I proceeded to fall into a black abyss._

_~End Dream~_

I woke up when the car came to a sudden, unexpected stop, sending Joker and Harley through the windshield and launching me forward, painfully, but the seatbelt kept me from flying out. Once I recovered, I sat up straight searching for the source of the unplanned stop. I see both Harley and Joker stand up and look around, frantically. I noticed that they both have blood running down their foreheads, but the fact doesn't appear to faze them.

I hear them talking to each other, but I cannot make out what they're saying. I had a feeling that they are trying to figure out what caused us to wreck, but I knew that it was Raven even though I had no idea on how she did it.

"_Joanna, I can see the car and your parents look freaked out are you still in the car?" _I heard Raven's voice in my head.

"_Yes, I'm in the backseat and the seatbelt kept me from flying out the window" _I mentally told her. I felt her nod and I prepared for when she took action. I just hoped that I wouldn't have to wait long.

I was brought back to reality when the cars door opened.

"Well, whatever it was it's gone now" Harley said, catching her breath. Joker just nodded and they both got back into the car. They looked at me and checked my bonds to make sure I didn't attempt to escape. Once they were satisfied, they returned to the front seat, I just sighed and leaned back in my seat.

Raven's temper began to reach dangerous levels, she had seen Joanna when they opened the car doors and to say that she was angry wouldn't even be close to an understatement. What Raven was feeling was pure fury; she never liked people who think they can make their children do anything they want, so when she saw Joanna tied up with her mouth duct taped she nearly lost it. 'You people are so lucky that I'm a master at controlling my emotions' Raven thought.

I sat patiently as the car pulled off, but I was getting a little nervous, I hadn't heard from Raven in I a little while, but I pushed the feeling aside and sat back. Harley looked back at me and I just stared at her, "I really hope that you won't try anything like this again Joanna" Harley spoke, with little comfort, I didn't respond. We drove for about two hours before I noticed a fast moving shadow following us,

"_Hold on tight, Joanna, it's gonna get bumpy" _I heard Raven's voice warn. It was at that moment when something rammed the side of the car, sending it down a ravine and into a tree, near a shallow river. Before we went down the embankment, I managed to grip the handle of the door and I was still holding on after we had stopped.

I snapped out of my shock when I heard Joker groan in obvious pain.

"What the hell just happened?!" he said in shock and anger. After he said that, Harley began to come to. She had a massive bruise forming on her head, but she didn't seem to notice at the time. When they realized where we were they immediately turned around to see if I was still there, I was, unfortunately.

We abandoned the car and proceeded to walk through the thick forest, well they walked while dragging me along. I knew that Raven was closing in and that I didn't want to see what was about to happen. No sooner did I think that did Raven pounce. She moved so fast that I didn't even see what happened, all I saw was the aftermath, which was seeing Joker and Harley lying, unconscious, on the ground. I didn't notice Raven standing next me, or that she untied me, until she spoke up.

"I think we should leave before they wake up" she said. I looked to see her smiling at me, but it was a pleasant smile. After I had regained control of my senses, I looked to Joker and Harley then back to Raven. I slowly tore the tape of my face and smiled at her and she knew I agreed with her.

"I believe you're right, let's go" I said confidently.

"You're not going anywhere" a threatening voice spoke. I and Raven turned to see my father standing a few feet away. Raven was completely calm, but I was on the verge of screaming, why won't he give up?

"Why won't you just leave me alone?!" I start screaming.

"Don't you get it? I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU!" Apparently, he didn't hear a word that came out of my mouth, because he began walking toward us with that, permanent, evil grin. He pulled out a bag of marbles from his coat then looked at us.

"Joanna… I suggest that you surrender and come here, or you'll find that you're going to have a hard time seeing" he said maliciously. I knew that the marbles were actually grenades, because the first rule to learn when dealing with Joker is to expect the unexpected.

None of us moved from our spots, for what seemed like hours, before Harley began to wake up. She groaned and held her head as she sat up.

"Uh… what happened?" she moaned. Joker didn't even turn around to answer her; I guess he wanted to make sure I wasn't going anywhere.

"We just had a little accident is all Harley" he said, not caring that they almost died, twice.

Once Harley got up, she walked over to Joker and looked at me.

"Joanna please… please come home with us" she begged, but I was not going anywhere with them even if I have to run for the rest of my life.

"No, I have had it with you guys!" I start screaming.

"Just because you are my biological parents, it doesn't mean I'm anything like you!" I screamed having enough of their bull. It was at that moment Raven decided to intervene. She pushed me behind her and got into a fighting stance, I knew that she was going to protect me even if it was the last thing she would do.

"Joker I think it would be best if you two leave and never come looking for Joanna again" she said with amazing calmness. I watched in awe as she stared down my parents, completely free of fear.

"She is our daughter and we are taking her home if it's the last thing we do" Harley said, I knew with her as my mother she was especially dangerous when around me. Raven, however, wasn't fazed by Harley's reaction; in fact she seemed to know that Harley would put up a massive fight.

"_Joanna, cover your eyes" _Raven told me in thought. I nodded and immediately covered my eyes, unsure of what she was about to do. It was only a matter of seconds before I heard something going on in front of me and then I heard an explosion. I was kind of afraid to open my eyes, but I sucked it up and looked. I found that I was alone, but I felt eyes on me. I began to walk into the forest to try and find Raven, but a rustling caught my attention. I turned my head in all directions trying to locate the source of the rustling, but I didn't plan on being grabbed from behind.

"Hello Joanna" I heard Joker announce. I figured it was one of them who grabbed me, but that didn't make it any less frustrating. I struggled hard against his crushing grip, but I couldn't get free. He tightened his grip and proceeded to pull me in the opposite direction from where I had been headed.

After Raven had chased of Joker and Harley she started to head back to where she had left Joanna, but she felt that something wasn't right. Raven stopped and focused her thoughts on Joanna. Her eyes began to glow a beautiful sapphire blue as she saw what Joanna was seeing. What Raven saw, infuriated her; she saw Joanna being pulled back through the forest by her father and Joanna was fighting with all her might.

Raven decided that it was time to show them her true power. She knew it would scare both Joker and Harley into leaving Joanna alone forever, but she had to make sure Joanna knew it was her so she would not be afraid. After her mind came back to her body, Raven set off to where Joanna was being taken.

Joker had dragged me a good three miles before Harley caught up to us. She seemed happy, as usual. I had been quiet through the whole trip, knowing struggling against him would do nothing to help me. I could feel their eyes on me, but I did not acknowledge them even though Joker's grip on my wrists was very painful.

I don't know what possessed me to, but I found myself looking to my right, directly into the woods. I saw a pair of glowing sapphire eyes and for some reason I did not feel afraid. I actually felt safe and I felt that it wanted to protect me, so I stood there, silently, and waited to see what was going to happen.

"_Joanna, do not be afraid of what is about to happen. I didn't expect to show you my true power so soon, but drastic times call for drastic measures" _I heard Raven say in my head. When she told me not to be afraid, all my fear seemed to disappear and so I just stood there. I felt a tug on my arm, but I did not move. Joker was beginning to get frustrated, so he attempted to pick me up. He got as far as wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me off the ground, before a very loud roar rung out through the forest.

The next thing I see is a large, black object moving through the trees and out into the open. I remained still, all of my fear gone. My parents on the other hand were scared stiff. The thing approached us and I felt myself being pulled backwards by Joker.

"Stay away from us" Joker said in a deep, threatening tone. By this time I was sitting on the ground, refusing to move any further.

"Release Joanna, Joker" the figure said in a very calm tone. When it said my name I knew that the figure was Raven. She continued to approach us and Joker and Harley continued to back up. I never thought the 'Clown Prince of Crime' would be afraid of something strange, like this.

"I thought I told you to stay away" Joker said. I could tell he was starting to panic by his tone of voice. Apparently, Raven was not intimidated at all by the way she stared down Joker and Harley.

"I heard you, but I'm not going anywhere until you release the girl" she said, still in a calm tone.

"No, the only place my daughter is going is home with us" Joker said confidently, but what happened next was so sudden I don't really know what happened. It was all a blur, Joker and Harley were on the ground, unconscious, and I was free.

The next thing I see is Raven approaching me in her human form. She placed her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I looked up and gave her a little smile.

"Are you ok Joanna?" Raven asked. I nodded my head to tell her I was fine.

She smiled and we both took off into the forest. She told me that we were heading to Central America, but why we were going there was going to be a surprise until we got there. I was very curious, but I didn't bug her about our destination.

After a few hours, we reached Gotham City limits. I saw a cool looking motorcycle with a woman sitting on it. Raven walked to the strange woman and began to converse with her. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I figured they knew each other. I stood and waited.

"Joanna, come and meet one of my team mates" Raven called. I walked over and I was surprised when I saw what the woman actually looked like. She had a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, a purple spiked belt with a whip attached to it, black biker pants, and black combat boots. She totally pulled off the biker look, but what amazed me was the fact that her hair was made of _fire. _

"Joanna, I'd like you to meet Ember one of my team mates. Ember this is Joanna" Raven said. I raised my hand and waved, shyly.

"It's nice to meet you, Joanna, Raven has told me all about you" Ember said. I was about to ask how Raven could have told her about me in such a short conversation, but then I remembered, duh, Raven is telepathic. She was probably telling Ember about me sense she met me.

"Well Joanna, Ember is going to be your ride to Central America, I'll meet up with you as soon as I can" Raven said. She began to turn away, but I had to know why she wasn't coming with us.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Someone else needs me right now and I can't let them down" she said.

I understood and let her be on her way. After Raven left, I hoped on Ember's bike and we were off at impressive speeds. I still didn't know why we were going to Central America, but I didn't question Raven's decision. I just held on to Ember and thought about what I was going to see in Central America. 

**A/N: What did you think? This is the end of this one, but I may go back and revise it **


End file.
